


Starry Night

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: None, a bit of sexual repression<br/>Prompt: ~46: Stars<br/>Summary: It was all going so well, until it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

“I've always liked the stars.”  
  
The words were a murmur, and Ron had to strain his ears to catch them. He tilted his face towards the sky and saw the bright pinpricks of light in the black backdrop  
  
“Mm,” he answered, glad of his warm coat against the chilly November air.  
“Were you any good at astronomy?”  
“I wasn't any good at anything at Hogwarts,” Ron laughed, rubbing awkwardly at his nose with his free hand.  
  
His other was wrapped tightly in the warm fingers of his companion.  
  
“You don't think much of yourself, do you?”   
“Very little,” Ron confirmed, trying to sound nonchalant to hide his insecurity.  
“Idiot.”  
  
Ron ignored the insult. They went on walking in silence, with no noise other than the gentle swell of the waves down the beach. They only had the dim light of his wand by which to walk, casting a ghostly pool of light upon the sand, bobbing up and down with his steps.  
  
“This is nice.” The statement was softly put and caused a warmth to spread in Ron's belly. “Finally stopped raining.”  
  
Out of their five day holiday, thus far it had rained on four of them. They were on their last evening, full of the drudgery of returning to their normal lives, and at three that afternoon the clouds had cleared, allowing the glowing of the sunset to fill the sky. It had been no great labour to spend four of the five days in bed, wrapped around one another, getting to know each other's quirks and flaws -Ron apparently muttered in his sleep; Severus snored.  
  
Ron had no idea what he was doing on a romantic holiday with Severus Snape, but there he was, on the beach, nearing midnight, ignoring the possibility of returning to their hotel room, because that would signal the end.  
  
“It's been nice,” he started, and then cleared his throat. “Nice not to have to hide.”  
  
He felt the man stiffen next to him and wished he hadn't spoken.  
  
“Hiding is... necessary,” Severus said decisively. “At least for now.”  
  
Ron swallowed his bitter retort away, determined not to spoil their last evening together as partner and partner; as blatant lovers, not hiding. Not caring.


End file.
